


The One Where Sam Gets a Puppy

by grey2510



Series: Light's Grace!verse [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 6x15 The French Mistake (referenced), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fallen Angel Castiel, Fluff, Gen, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/pseuds/grey2510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title pretty much sums it up; literally, nothing else happens except snark and banter. Written after a very well articulated argument by songflightgirl that Sam should get a puppy.</p><p>Canon-divergent after 10x14 and follows the events of the previous parts of the Light's Grace!verse. (Although could be read as a stand-alone piece.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Sam Gets a Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songflightgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songflightgirl/gifts).



> You can read songflightgirl's case for Sam getting a puppy [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/31668466)
> 
>  
> 
> **LG!V TIMELINE: February 2016**  
> 

Dean’s not going to be happy, but Sam doesn’t care. It’s not like Sam lives in the bunker anymore—he has his own place and can do what he wants. And too bad for his pissy big brother if Sam decides not to leave the dog in his tiny apartment all day while he’s at the bunker researching or running the hunter phone lines. Plus, Claire has said she’d love to chip in and take care of the puppy if Sam’s tied up in a case or something.

The dog in question is a year-old golden retriever he inherited from his cantankerous landlord who lives in the downstairs apartment and whose daughter had decided her dad needed someone to keep him company in his old age. The old man had bitched and moaned about not having the energy to keep up with the dog, and so Sam had offered to take him, with the added bonus for his landlord that he could pretend he had kept the pup when his daughter visits.

“What a good boy,” Claire croons as the puppy rolls over on his back, inviting her for a belly scratch. He yelps playfully and Sam is amused to see that even Cas has a smile on his face as the former angel watches.

Heavy boots thud through the hall to the library, and the dog rolls up from the floor, wary of the approaching sound. He gives a low guttural growl that is mirrored with Dean’s irritated “Sonofabitch. Sam, what the hell is a dog doing in the bunker?!”

“He’s mine,” Sam answers serenely, having decided he isn’t going to take any crap from his brother.

“You know the rules…!” Dean declares, but Cas puts up a hand.

“I believe, from what Sam has told me, that the ‘no dogs’ rule only applies to the Impala, which is your right to claim, as it is your car. Claire and I do not mind the dog here in the bunker, though, so I think he should stay.”

Sam smirks as his brother wordlessly sputters and scowls; he sends an appreciative look towards his friend. Dean unhappily plunks down in a chair at one of the long library tables (and of course, it's the chair that's so close it's practically on top of Cas because his big brother, Mr. I-hate-chick-flicks himself, is a freaking hopeless romantic and it amuses the fuck out of Sam...and has provided him with _so_ much ammunition); but the younger Winchester also notes the begrudging uptick of Dean’s mouth as he watches Claire play with the dog.

“Why do you need a dog, anyway? You’re practically a giant puppy as it is,” Dean jabs.

“Whatever. At least the King of Hell doesn’t compare me to a squirrel.”

“Yeah ok, Moose.” Dean crosses his arms. “So what’s the dog’s name?”

Sam grimaces. He didn’t name the dog, but the dog responds to the name so he doesn’t want to change it. “Um…Jared,” he admits sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. The puppy perks up at his name. “He came with it—I didn't pick it.”

Dean squints at him, as if he’s trying to work out particularly difficult puzzle. Dawning realization brightens his face and the elder Winchester lets out a huge guffaw. “Jared?!”

Claire and Cas exchange confused looks as Dean continues to laugh uproariously.

“Why is Jared such an amusing name?” Cas asks, reaching forward from his chair to scratch behind the dog’s ears. Dean just waves him off as he gasps for air.

“Shut up, Dean,” Sam sighs.

“I said you were a giant puppy!” Dean exclaims breathlessly.

“Fuck you. I’m buying you a poodle and naming it Jensen. And maybe a grumpy cat and naming it Misha.”

“Whatever, Padaleski.”

“-lecki.”

“Same thing. And you can’t get me a cat: I’m allergic.”

“Even better, asshole.”

By now, Claire and Cas have clearly decided that whatever the joke is about the dog’s name isn’t going to be explained to them anytime soon, and they simply return to playing with the puppy instead of engaging in the brothers’ banter. Suddenly, Jared breaks away from Claire and goes up to Dean, nuzzling his leg. Dean rolls his eyes and pats the dog, whose tongue lolls happily from his mouth.

“He’s still not allowed to ride in Baby,” Dean grumbles.

Claire huffs a laugh and rolls her eyes before looking over at Sam and whispering, “Thanks for getting a dog, Sam. If you’re on Dean’s shit list, I guess I’m off the hook for a while.”

Sam looks over at the puppy who has decided, much to his brother’s chagrin, that Dean is his new best friend. “Meh,” he shrugs. “Totally worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: I'm kind of a Dean when it comes to dogs (although I've never been dragged off by Hellhounds), so writing Jared was possibly one of the more difficult characterizations I've done for this series.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
